sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger, taller, and slightly thinner twin brother. Luigi has assisted and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series, and his debut in general. Originally a color swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two player mode was dropped from most Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi had gained his own identity and personality Personality & Appearance Appearance Luigi is very similar to his older brother in appearance, although Luigi is slimmer and taller. His face is notably thinner and chinless. Luigi has a smoothed mustache and light blue eyes. He wears unfaded denim jean overalls, brown work shoes, and a green long-sleeve shirt. Luigi's Cap is similar to Mario's Cap, being green instead of red and having an "L" replace Mario's signature "M." Artwork for the Mario & Luigi series has consistently depicted Luigi as wearing red and white striped socks; this trait is not present in any other games. Mario and Luigi's color preferences are reflected throughout the land in the form of various enemies, such as Koopa Troopas and Cheep-Cheeps, who also come in red and green varieties. These foes even reflect the brothers' personalities, with red ones being more aggressive and green ones acting cautious. In fact, Mario and Luigi are not the only known red and green brothers, with similarly color-coded siblings including Cork and Cask, Red and Green, the Armored Harriers, and Gigi and Merri. When tattling the younger of the Armored Harriers, Goombella theorizes that it may be some sort of rule that younger brothers must wear green, offering a possible explanation for Luigi's trademark green shirt and hat Personality Luigi is portrayed as timid and a bit of a coward. His cowardly attitude was first shown in Super Mario Adventures. He also worries and is considerably self-conscious. However, he overcomes his fears and acts like a hero when necessary. On the New Super Mario Bros. Wii website, it describes Luigi as "Mario's fearless brother". In keeping with his personality-based Power Flower, a sign in Big Boo's Haunt in Super Mario 64 DS describes Luigi as "wispy." Arguably, Luigi's most apparent trait is his seeming cowardice. This was not seen until Luigi's Mansion (aside from a few hints in Paper Mario), but it has carried over to almost all of Luigi's subsequent appearances. Although Luigi's phasmophobia is his most overbearing fear, he usually reconsiders at the mere thought of any monsters or trials, especially in the Mario & Luigi series. However, Luigi can be quite brave, and has saved the Mushroom Kingdom alongside his brother multiple times. Super Paper Mario especially glimpses into Luigi's more courageous side, showing him boldly rushing into dangerous situations and rarely even implicating his cowardice Movie Appearances Movies on Youtube *Sonic the hedgehog & The Rise of Darkria DeviantArt Stories *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets The Super Mario Bros *Sonic's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension Trivia *Luigi is Dracoknight's favorite Mario series character Category:Nintendo Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Mario Series Category:Freedom Fighters Unlimited